


daddy's boy

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Series: Smutday [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Tony fucks Peter and Peter calls him daddy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Smutday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758193
Kudos: 195





	daddy's boy

**Author's Note:**

> you read it, you know it... peter has a daddy kink and tony is willing to oblige his boy at any cost... also sorry tag wranglers

Pleasure stabs through Peter like a knife. It feels amazing, so  _ fucking  _ amazing. Tony’s cock rubs up against Peter’s inner sweet spot, sending electrifying pleasure through him.

Peter moans, “Oh-  _ yes _ ! Right there!”

“Yeah,” Tony says, “you like that, baby?”

Peter nods. He rolls his hips in a desperate attempt to meet Tony’s thick cock. It feels so good he thinks he might pass out.

“It’s so good,” Peter moans.

Tony’s gruff voice says, “Yeah, daddy knows how to treat his baby boy, huh?”

Peter nods frantically. He can hardly hear his own thoughts let alone make sense of what Tony’s saying. But if Tony’s saying it then it must be true.

“Please, daddy,” Peter whines, “I’m a good boy, please!”

Tony says with a hoarse voice, “You’re daddy’s good boy?”

Peter nods, “Yes! I’m daddy’s good boy!”

Tony laughs, “So sweet.”

Peter can  _ feel  _ every single thick inch of Tony’s cock filling him up and fucking into him. It’s mind-numbingly amazing. He opens his mouth in a silent scream.

He feels like he’s on fire. The only thing he can focus on is the wondrous feeling of Tony’s dick fucking him. His breath is coming out in shallow pants as he desperately tries to ground himself in the moment.

“Daddy,” Peter moans, “it’s too much.”

Tony laughs, “You can take it, baby.”

“Daddy,” Peter whines.

Tony smiles, “Don’t ‘daddy’ me. We’ll go for as long as I want. Do you understand?”

Peter mewls, “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
